vgauntletfandomcom-20200215-history
List of NES games
Number of games defeated so far: 164 #'10 Yard Fight'- Defeated by IKH (Loops) #100 World Story The The Tales on a Watery Wilderness #'1942' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #1943 #'3D World Runner ''-''' DEFEATED BY Dr. Gori '' #'''720 ''-''' DEFEATED BY ANON 113300' #8 Eyes #'A Boy and His Blob' - DEFEATED BY ANON #'Abadox' - DEFEATED BY ANON #Action 52 #AD&D Dragonstrike #AD&D Heroes of the Lance #AD&D Hillsfar #AD&D Pool of Radiance #Addams Family #'Advanced Dungeons & Dragons - DragonLance Dragons of Flame DEFEATED BY Abici ' #'Adventure Island' - DEFEATED BY Gardevoir #Adventure Island 2 #Adventure Island 3 #Adventure Island 4 #'Adventures of Bayou Billy - DEFEATED BY PEDOR' #'Adventures of Dino Riki' - DEFEATED BY GauntleGuardian (Loops) #''' Adventures of Lolo''' - DEFEATED BY Lolo #Adventures of Lolo 2 #Adventures of Lolo 3 #'Adventures of Musashi - DEFEATED BY ANON' #'Adventures of Tom Sawyer' - DEFEATED BY ANON # After Burner #Air Fortress #Airwolf #Akira #Alfred Chicken #Alien 3 #Alien Syndrome #Alpha Mission #Altered Beast #'Amagon DEFEATED BY XenonMonkey' #American Dream #American Gladiators #Ankoku Shinwa The Dark Myth #Antarctic Adventure #'Anticipation' - DEFEATED by GamingAwesome1 #'Arch Rivals' - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses #'Archon - DEFEATED BY Cainen' #Arkanoid #'Arkistas Ring' - DEFEATED BY ANON (Loops) #Armadillo #Armed Dragon Fantasy Villgust #'Astro Fang Super Machine '- DEFEATED BY ANON''' ' #Astyanax #Athena #Athletic World #Attack Animal Academy #Attack of the Killer Tomatoes #B-Wings #Baby Boomer #Back to the Future #Back to the Future 2 and 3 #Bad Dudes '''DEFEATED BY Wrong (204000)' #Bad Street Brawler #'Balloon Fight' - DEFEATED BY Gamer Dude (471550), previous score Anon (395600) and Pancake Piles #Banana #Banana Prince #Bandit Kings of Ancient China #Barbie #Bard's Tale The #Base Wars #Batman #Batman Return of the Joker #Batman Returns DEFEATED BY LK #'Battle Chess' - DEFEATED BY ANON #Battle of Olympus #Battle Tank #Battleship #Battletoads #Battletoads & Double Dragon #Bee 52 #Beetlejuice #Bible Adventures #Bible Buffet #Big Bird Hide and Speek #Big Foot #Big Nose Freaks Out #Big Nose The Caveman #Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure #Bio Miracle Baby Upa #Bio-Warrior Dan The Inkliezar Battle #Bionic Commando #Blades of Steel #Blades of Steel Classic Series #Blaster Master #Bloody Warriors #Blues Brothers #Bomberman #'Bomberman 2 DEFEATED BY Bomberbloke' #Bonks Adventure #Boulder Dash #Bram Stoker's Dracula #Break Thru #'Bubble Bath Babes' - HIGHSCORE BY Volpstar. #'Bubble Bobble' - DEFEATED BY Ryoden #Bubble Bobble 2 #'̶B̶u̶c̶k̶y̶ ̶O̶'̶H̶a̶r̶e̶' - DEFEATED BY Drurr ' #'Bugs Bunny Birthday Blowout' - DEFEATED BY Bugs Bunny' #'Bugs Bunny Crazy Castle' '- DEFEATED BY Gonadsonfire' #'Bump & Jump' - DEFEATED BY bloocheese565 #Burai Fighter #Burger Time #Cabal #Cadillac #California Games #Captain America & the Avengers #Captain Comic #Captain Planet & the Planeteers #Captain Silver #Captain Skyhawk #Captain Tsubasa 2 #Casino Kid #Casino Kid 2 #'Castelian' DEFEATED BY Ryoden ' #Castle of Deceit #Castle of Dragon #Castle Quest #Castlequest #Castlevania #Castlevania II Simon's Quest #'Castlevania III Dracula's Curse' - DEFEATED BY ANON' #Caveman Games #Challenge of the Dragon #Chaos World #Chester Field #Chiller #'Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' #'Chip & Dale Rescue Rangers 2' '- DEFEATED BY Clamburger' #Choujin Sentai Jetman #Chronicle of the Radia War #Chubby Cherub #Chuka Taisen #Circus Caper #City Connection #'Clash at Demonhead' - DEFEATED BY shamalamadingdong # Classic Concentration #'Cliffhanger' - DEFEATED BY ANON #''' Clu Clu Land - DEFEATED BY JamesIha (Score: 101810)' #Cobra Command #Cobra Triangle #Cocoron #Code Name Viper #Columbus Golden Dawn #'Commando''' -'DEFEATED BY ANON' #Conan The Mysteries of Time #Conflict #Conquest of the Crystal Palace #''' Contra #Contra Force #Cool World #'''Cosmic Epsilon' - DEFEATED BY ANON' #Cosmo Genesis #Cosmo Police Galivan #'Cowboy Kid' - DEFEATED BY Abici ' #Crash'n the Boys Street Challenge #Crisis Force #Crystal Mines #'Crystalis - ' '''DEFEATED BY wiwica ' #Cyberball #Cybernoid #Dai Senryaku #Dark Lord #Darkman #'''Darkwing Duck' - DEFEATED BY ANON' #Dash Galaxy in the Alien Asylum #Day Dreamin' Davey #Days of Thunder #Deadly Towers #Death Race #Deathbots #Debias Legendary Space-Time Hero #Deep Dungeon IV The Black Sorcerer #Defender II #Defender of the Crown #'Defenders of Dynatron City' - DEFEATED BY DAMND #Deja Vu #'Demon Sword - DEFEATED BY DeSw Anon' #'Desert Commander' '- DEFEATED BY MANBEARFISH (all 5 scenarios)' #Destination Earth Star #Destiny of an Emperor 2 The Story of Zhuge Liang #Destiny of an Emporer #Devilman #Dezaemon #Dick Tracy #'Die Hard' - DEFEATED BY ANON #Dig Dug II #'Digger Legend of the Lost City' DEFEATED BY Gus #Dirty Harry War Against Drugs #Disney's Adventures in the Magic Kingdom #Dizzy the Adventurer #Donkey Kong #Donkey Kong 3 #'Donkey Kong Classics' - DEFEATED BY Wplayer #Donkey Kong Jr #'Donkey Kong Jr Math - DEFEATED BY Spike. (All Exercises: 960 or Higher)' #Doraemon #Doraemon The Revenge of Giga Zombie #Double Dare #Double Dragon #Double Dragon II The Revenge #Double Dragon III The Sacred Stone #Double Strike #Dr Chaos #Dr Jekyll & Mr Hyde #'Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde - DEFEATED BY Ponyass ' #Dr Mario #Dragon Ball Dragon Mystery #Dragon Ball Revival of the Dark Lord #Dragon Ball Z Assault of the Saiyans #Dragon Ball Z Gaiden Plan to Eliminate the Saiyans #Dragon Ball Z III Killer Androids #Dragon Buster II Seal of Darkness #Dragon Fighter #Dragon Ninja #Dragon Power #Dragon Scroll - Resurrection of the Demon Dragon #Dragon Spirit The New Legend #'Dragon Warrior' - DEFEATED BY Mr. Dr. Pepper Pibb #Dragon Warrior II #Dragon Warrior III #Dragon Warrior IV #Dragon's Lair #Dream Master #Dream Penguin Adventure #Duck Hunt #Duck Tales #'Duck Tales II' - DEFEATED BY McMoneybags (normal ending) #Dudes with Attitudes #Dungeon Magic Sword of the Elements #Dusty Diamond's All-Star Softball #Dynowarz The Destruction of Spondylus #Eggerland Revival of the Labyrinth #Elevator Action #Eliminator Boat Duel #Elysion #Empire Strikes Back Star Wars #Esper Corps #'Esper Dream 2 - DEFEATED BY Zyz' #Excitebike #Exodus #F-117A Stealth Fighter #F-15 City War #F-16 Strike Eagle #Famicom Wars #Family Fued #Fantastic Adventures of Dizzy #'Fantasy Zone' - DEFEATED BY ANON #Faria #'Faxanadu' - DEFEATED BY Kermit #Felix the Cat #'Fester's Quest DEFEATED BY Anon AND Sitri' #'Final Fantasy' - DEFEATED BY ANON #'Final Fantasy II' - DEFEATED BY Korichu #Final Fantasy III #Final Mission #'Fire 'n Ice' - DEFEATED BY Anon #'Fire Emblem - DEFEATED BY TheVikktor ' #Fire Emblem Gaiden #Fire Hawk #'Fist of the North Star' DEFEATED BY Trofflesby #Flight of the Intruder #Flintstones The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy #Flintstones The Surprise at Dinosaur Peak #Flying Dragon The Secret Scroll #Flying Warriors #'Frankenstein The Monster Returns' - DEFEATED BY Deatheven13 #Freedom Force #Friday the 13th #Fun House #Future Soldier - Lios #Fuzzical Fighter #'G I Joe A Real American Hero' DEFEATED, anon did it ' #G I Joe The Atlantis Factor #Galactic Crusader #Galaga #Galaxy 5000 #Ganbare Goemon #Ganbare Goemon 2 #Gargoyle's Quest II #Gauntlet #Gauntlet II #Gemfire #Genghis Khan #Getsu Fuuma Den #Ghost Hunter #Ghostbusters #Ghostbusters II #Ghosts 'n Goblins #Ghoul School #Gilligan's Island #Go Go Nekketsu Hockey Club #Godzilla #'Godzilla 2 War of the Monsters' - 'DEFEATED BY Ryoden #Golf #Golgo 13 Top Secret Episode #Goonies II The #Gorby’s Pipeline Great Military Operation #Gotcha #Gourmet #'Gradius' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' #Grand Master #'Gravity Armor Metal Storm - DEFEATED BY spunkymonkey ' #Great Maze The Master of the Maze #Great Waldo Search #Gremlins 2 The New Batch #Guardian Legend The #'Guerilla War - DEFEATED BY ANON '' #Gun Smoke # '''Gun-Nac - DEFEATED BY ANON #Gyruss #Harlem Globetrotters #Hatris #Heavy Barrel #Heavy Shreddin' #'Hello Kitty World' '- DEFEATED by Postlapse' #'Hello Kitty's Flower Shop' DEFEATED BY Ryoden #Heracles no Eikou II Titan no Metsubo #Heracles no Eikou Toujin Makyou Den #Higemaru Seven Islands Adventure #'High Speed' - DEFEATED BY Aardmarz #'Hirake Ponkikki '- DEFEATED BY ANON #Hollywood Squares #Holy Diver #Home Alone #Home Alone 2 Lost in New York #Honoo No Toukyuuji - Dodge Danpei DEFEATED BY Ryou #Honoo No Toukyuuji - Dodge Danpei 2 #'Hook' '- DEFEATED BY Gray Blob' #Hoops #Hot Slots #Hotman #Hudson Hawk #Hunt for the Red October #'Hydlide' - DEFEATED BY Mr. Riot #I'm Kid Dracula #Ice Climber #Ice Hockey #Ikari Warriors #Ikari Warriors II Victory Road #Ikari Warriors III The Rescue #'Image Fight' - DEFEATED BY ANON # Immortal The #Impossible Mission II #Incredible Crash Dummies The #Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade #Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom #Infiltrator #Insector X #Iron Tank #Ironsword Wizards & Warriors II #'Isolated Warrior' - DEFEATED BY Abici #J-League Winning Goal #'Jackal' - DEFEATED BY MoreDakka ' #Jackie Chan's Action Kung-Fu #James Bond Jr #'Jaws' - DEFEATED BY Pjoxt' #Jeopardy #Jeopardy 25th Silver Anniversary Edition #'Jeopardy Junior Edition' - DEFEATED BY IKH ' #Jesus Kyoufu no Bio Monster #'Jetsons Cogswell's Capers - DEFEATED BY COGSWELL #JJ Jump Out The Epic War - Part II #Joe & Mac #Joshua #'Journey to Silius' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Joust #Joy Mech Fight #Jungle Book #Jurassic Park #Just Breed #'Kabuki Quantum Fighter' - DEFEATED BY ANON & Fagbot' #Kantaro the Pyro's Journey Across the Toukaido #Karate Champ #Karate Kid #'Karnov - DEFEATED BY Shootdick' #Kart Fighter #'Kero Kero Keroppi's Big Adventure' DEFEATED BY HANON1 #'Kero Kero Keroppi's Great Big Adventure 2 Trouble in Donut Pond' DEFEATED BY anon #Keroppi & Keroleen's Splash Bomb #Kick Master #Kickle Cubicle #'Kid Icarus' - DEFEATED BY ECLIPSE #Kid Klown in Night Mayor World #Kid Kool #Kid Niki #Kid Niki 2 Karakuri Land #Kid Niki 3 #King Kong Lives - Megaton Punch of Rage #King Neptune's Adventure #King of Kings #King's Knight #King's Quest V #Kings of the Beach #Kinnikuman Muscle Tag Match #Kirby's Adventure #'Kiwi Kraze' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot ' #Klash Ball #Klax #Knight Rider #Knights of the Zodiac Legend of the Gold #Krazy Kreatures #'Krion Conquest The' - Defeated by Fagbot ' #Krusty's Funhouse #Kung Fu #Kung Fu Heroes #Kunio Kun no Nekketsu Soccer League #Kyoryu Sentai ZyuRanger #L'Empereur #Labyrinth #Laser Invasion #Last Action Hero #Last Ninja The #Last Starfighter The #'Lee Trevino's Fighting Golf' - DEFEATED BY Twin of Darius (+34 USA, +31 Japan) #'Legacy of the Wizard' - DEFEATED BY ANON (Twice) #Legend of Kage #Legend of the Ghost Lion The #Legend of Zelda #Legendary Wings #Legends of the Diamond #Lemmings #Lethal Weapon #Life Force #Linus Spacehead's Cosmic Crusade #'Little Ghosts' '-' DEFEATED BY Mr. Riot, Anon #'Little Mermaid, The' - DEFEATED BY Lightbringer, Loligagger and Anon #Little Nemo The Dream Master #Little Ninja Brothers #'Little Samson' - DEFEATED BY ANON #Lode Runner #Lone Ranger The #Loopz #Low G-Man #Lunar Pool #Lupin the 3rd Pandora's Legacy #M C Kids #M U L E #M U S C L E #Mach Rider #Mad Max #Madara #Mafat Conspiracy #Magic of Scheherazade #Magical Doropie #Magician #Magmax #Maharaja #Major League Baseball #Maniac Mansion #Mappyland #'Marble Madness ''- PLAYED BY GW (Oh my god fuck this game) (Score: 20,750)' #Mario Bros #Mario is Missing #Mario's Time Machine #Marvel's X-Men #Master Chu and the Drunkard Hu #Maze of Galious #Mechanized Attack #'Mega Man' - DEFEATED BY ANON #Mega Man 2 #Mega Man 3 #Mega Man 4 #'Mega Man 5' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot #'Mega Man 6 - DEFEATED BY ANON' #'Mega Man II' - DEFEATED BY Cloudy #'Menace Beach' - DEFEATED BY Jarrah #'Mendel Palace' - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #Mermaids of Atlantis #Metal Fighter #'Metal Gear - DEFEATED BY Ghreivyn #Metal Mech #'Metal Storm'' - ''''DEFEATED BY' Bernard Wiseman' AND Metal Storm Fag' #'Metroid' - DEFEATED BY Volpstar #Mickey Mouse 3 - Yume Fuusen #Mickey Mousecapade #'Mickey's Adventures in Numberland' - DEFEATED BY IKH #Mickey's Safari in Letterland #Micro Machines #Mig 29 Soviet Fighter #Might & Magic Secret of the Inner Sanctum #Mighty Bomb Jack #Mighty Final Fight #Mike Tyson's Punch-Out #Millipede #Milon's Secret Castle #Minelvaton Saga #Mini Putt #Mirai Shinwa Jarvas #Mission Cobra #'Mission Impossible' - DEFEATED BY Tom Cruise #'Mitsume ga Tooru - DEFEATED BY ANON' #Moai Kun #'Monopoly' '- DEFEATED BY AJD' , $22354 #Monster in my Pocket #'Monster Party' - DEFEATED BY spunkymonkey ' #Monster Truck Rally #Moon Crystal #'Moon Princess Legend - DEFEATED BY ANON 93, Best End #'Moon Ranger' - DEFEATED BY IKH #Motocross Champion #'Motor City Patrol' - DEFEATED BY PonyAss ' #'Ms Pac-Man' - DEFEATED BY ANON (Zel) 44390' #Muppet Adventure Chaos at the Carnival #Mutant Virus The #Mystery Quest #Nadia - Secret of the Blue Water #Nakayoshi to Issho #NARC #'Naughty Kokkun's Gourmet Worl d' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' #Nekketsu Street Basket - Ganbare Dunk Heroes #Nightmare on Elmstreet #Nightshade #Ninja Boy 2 #Ninja Crusaders DEFEATED BY FAGGOTY ANN #Ninja Gaiden #Ninja Gaiden II The Dark Sword of Chaos #Ninja Gaiden III The Ancient Ship of Doom #Ninja Jajamaru #Ninja Jajamaru Galactic Battle #Ninja Jajamaru Legend of a Demon's Attack Castle of Dreams #Ninja Jajamaru's Big Adventure #'Ninja Kid - DEFEATED BY ANON (Twin of Darius) (Score: 21620)' #Nobunaga's Ambition #Nobunaga's Ambition II #North and South # Operation Secret Storm' - DEFEATED BY ANON' #Operation Wolf #Overlord #P O W Prosoners of War #P'radikus Conflict #'Paaman 2 Down with the Secret Madou Society - DEFEATED BY ANON ' #'Pac-Man' - DEFEATED BY METAL FIGHTER REX (Score: 26140) #Pac-Mania #Palamedes #Panic Restaurant #Paperboy #Paperboy 2 #Parallel World #Parodius Da #Peacock King #Peacock King II #Penguin Kun Wars #Pescatore #Pesterminator #Peter Pan and the Pirates #Phantom Fighter #Phoenix Gao's Adventure #Pinball #'Pinball Quest - DEFEATED BY turkeylurkey' # Pinbot' - DEFEATED BY Roxm4n' #'Pipe Dream '' - DEFEATED BY fakezombie (Score: 598650) ' #Pirates #'P'l'atoon' DEFEATED BY MrJaggerson #Popeye #Popeye's Lingo Game #'PORTOPIA Serial Murder Case The' - DEFEATED BY isaac #'Power Blade' - DEFEATED BY IKH #Power Blade 2 #Power Blazer #Power Punch II #Predator #Prince of Persia #'̶P̶r̶i̶n̶c̶e̶s̶s̶ ̶T̶o̶m̶a̶t̶o̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶S̶a̶l̶a̶d̶ ̶K̶i̶n̶g̶d̶o̶m̶ DEFEATED BY Drurr' #Princesstual Orgy #''' Pro Wrestling- DEFEATED BY AlanScottIsMyPimp''' #Puggsley's Scavenger Hunt #Punch Out #Punisher The #Puss 'n Boots Pero's Great Adventure #Puyo Puyo #Puzzle #'Puzznic' - DEFEATED BY VORTICALLY #Pyramid #Q*Bert #'Qix' - DEFEATED BY ANON (High Score: 100126) #R C Pro-Am #R C Pro-Am II #Racket Attack #Rad Gravity #'Rad Racer DEFEATED BY Hydlide / Rad Racer' #'Rad Racer II' - DEFEATED BY Pokemon Trainer /v/ #Rad Racket Tennis #Raging Fire - Recca #Raid 2020 # Raid on Bungeling Bay' - DEFEATED BY ANON / Ghreivyn' #Rainbow Islands #Rainbow Silkroad #'Rambo '- DEFEATED BY SPLAK #Rampage #Rampart #'Remote Control' - DEFEATED BY ANON #Ren & Stimpy Show Buckaroo$ #Renegade #'Rescue Embassy Mission' - DEFEATED TWICE BY Anon (100%) and GauntletGuardian (Bad ending) ' #Ring King #'River City Ransom' - DEFEATED BY ANON' #River City Ransom Zero #'Road Blasters - DEFEATED BY ANON' #Road Runner #Robin Hood Prince of Thieves #'Robocco Wars ''- DEFEATED by IKH ' and another Anon (New score to beat is 347200) #'RoboCop' - DEFEATED BY Anon #'RoboCop 2' - DEFEATED BY Bacon-Man ''' #RoboCop 3 # '''RoboDemons' - DEFEATED BY R Squared' #Robowarrior #Rock 'n Ball #Rocket Ranger #Rocketeer #'Rockin' Kats' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' #Rocky & Bullwinkle #Rollerball #Rollergames #Rolling Thunder #Romance of the Three Kingdoms #Romance of the Three Kingdoms II #Romancia #Roundball 2 on 2 Challenge #Rush 'n Attack #Rygar #S C A T #Saint Seiya - Knights of the Zodiac The Golden Legend - Final Chapter #Saiyuki World II Evil Spirit of Heaven #Samurai Pizza Cats #Sanrio Carnival 2 #'Sanrio Cup Pon Pon Volley - DEFEATED BY ANON' #SD Detective Blader #'SD Splatterhouse' - DEFEATED BY TerrorMask #Secret Scout #Section Z #Seicross #Sesame Street 123 #Sesame Street ABC #'Sesame Street ABC - 123 - DEFEATED BY ANON' #Sesame Street Big Bird's Hide & Speak #Sesame Street Countdown #Shadow of the Ninja #Shadowgate #'Shatterhand' - DEFEATED BY Anon #Shell Monsters Story #Shi Kin Jou #Shingen the Ruler # Shinobi' - DEFEATED BY IKH' #Shinsenden #Shockwave #'Short Order / Eggsplode - DEFEATED BY Proboscis' #Shufflepuck Cafe #Silent Assault #Silent Service #Silkworm #Silva Saga #'Silver Surfer - DEFEATED BY Flimsy ' #Simpsons Bart vs the Space Mutants #Simpsons Bart vs the World #Simpsons Bartman Meets Radioactive Man #'Skate or Die' - DEFEATED BY bloochese565 #Skate or Die 2 Search for Double Trouble #Ski or Die #Skull & Crossbones #Sky Kid #Sky Shark #Slalom #Smash TV #Snake Rattle 'n Roll # Snake's Revenge Metal Gear II' - DEFEATED BY GauntletGuardian' #Snoopy's Silly Sports Spectacular #Snow Bros #'Soccer' - DEFEATED BY TWIN OF DARIUS #Softball Heaven #Solar Jetman Hunt for the Golden Warpship #Soldier of Light Photon The Ultimate Game on Planet Earth #Solitaire #Solomon's Key #'Solstice - DEFEATED BY Shootdick' #Space Shuttle Project #'Spartan X 2' - DEFEATED BY mr.freehands ' #Spelunker #Spelunker 2 #'Spider-Man Return of the Sinister Six - DEFEATED by GamingAwesome1 #Spiritual Warfare #Spooky Kitaro 2 Kitaro vs Yokai Army #Spooky Kitaro in the Yokai World #Spot #Spy Hunter #Spy vs Spy #Sqoon #Stack-Up #Stanley The Search for Dr Livingston #Star Force #Star Soldier # Star Trek 25th Anniversary #Star Trek The Next Generation #Star Tropics #Star Tropics II Zoda's Revenge #Star Voyager #Star Wars #Starship Hector #'Stealth ATF' - DEFEATED BY FRAGMEMNON (Score: 304900) #STED - Starfield of Memorable Relics #'Stinger' - DEFEATED BY Cubical Noses (Score: 769000) #Storehouse No 18 #Street Cop #Street Fighter 2010 The Final Fight - DEFEATED BY CHOMBO CROMGNUM #'Strider' - DEFEATED BY SINTHORN #Stunt Kids #Sugoro Quest #Sunday Funday #Super C #Super Cars #Super Dodge Ball #Super Jeopardy #'Super Mario Bros' '''- '''DEFEATED BY Dr. Gori #Super Mario Bros 2 #'Super Mario Bros 3 - DEFEATED BY BV score:1101280 ' #Super Off-Road Ivan "Iron Man" Stewart's #Super Pitfall #Super Spy Hunter #Superman #Swamp Thing #'Sweet Home' - DEFEATED BY Esse #Sword Master #Swords & Serpents #T & C Surf Designs #'Tabo's Tactics' DEFEATED BY GauntletGuardian #'Tagin Dragon' - DEFEATED BY Boomsickle #Takeshi no Chousenjou #TaleSpin #TAO #Target Renegade #Technos Samurai - Downtown Special #Tecmo Bowl #Tecmo Super Bowl ' ' #'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' - DEFEATED BY ANON #'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Arcade Game''' - DEFEATED BY Talisid''' #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III The Manhattan Project #Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Tournament Fighters #'''Terminator' - DEFEATED BY IKH''' #'Terminator 2 Judgement Day' - DEFEATED BY NGUploader and ANON #Terra Cresta #Tetrastar #'Tetris - DEFEATED BY ANON' (Score:109943) #Tetris 2 #The Adventures of Bayou Billy #The Genius Bakabon #The Most Dangerous Detectives #The Three Stooges #Thunder & Lightning #Thunderbirds #Thundercade #Tiger-Heli #Tiles of Fate #Time Lord #Time Zone #Times of Lore #Tiny Toon Adventures #Tiny Toon Adventures 2 Trouble in Wackyland #Tiny Toon Adventures Cartoon Workshop #Titanic #To the Earth #'Toki - DEFEATED BY ANON (Score 140,600)' #'Tokkyuu Shirei Solbrain' '- DEFEATED BY Roufas' #Tom & Jerry #Tombs & Treasure #Toobin' #'Top Gun - DEFEATED BY Gnomehammer (Score 78500)' #Top Gun The Second Mission #Total Recall #'Totally Rad' - DEFEATED BY Pancake Piles #Touchdown Fever #Toukon Club #Town & Country II Thrilla's Surfari #Toxic Crusaders #Transformers - Mystery of Convoy #Treasure Master #Trog #'Trojan' - DEFEATED BY ANON (Score 109350) #Trolls on Treasure Island #Twin Cobra #Twin Eagle #TwinBee 3 The Aimless Demon King #Ultima Exodus #Ultima Quest of the Avatar #Ultima Warriors of Destiny #Ultimate Air Combat #Ultimate Stuntman #Uncharted Waters #'Uninvited - DEFEATED BY Dogflip' #Untouchables The #'Urban Champion' '- DEFEATED BY Anon (Round 32) ' #Urusei Yatsura - Lum's Wedding Bell #Valis The Fantasm Soldier #Valkyrie's Adventure - Legend of the Time Key #Vice Project Doom #'Vindicators' - DEFEATED BY Vinsfeld (Score 127750) #Volleyball #Wacky Races #Wagyan Land #'Wai Wai World 2 - SOS from Parsley Castle' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' #Wall Street Kid #Wally Bear & the No Gang''' ' #Wario's Woods #Wayne's World #Werewolf - The Last Warrior #Werewolf The Last Warrior #Wheel of Fortune #Wheel of Fortune Family Edition #Wheel of Fortune Featuring Vanna White #Wheel of Fortune Jr Edition #Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego' ' #'Where's Waldo''' - DEFEATED BY Fagbot ' #Who Framed Roger Rabbit #'Whomp 'Em - DEFEATED BY Abici #Widget #'Willow' DEFEATED BY Anon #Wily & Light's Rockboard That's Paradise #Win Lose or Draw #Wit's #Wizardry II Knight of Diamonds #Wizardry Proving Grounds of the Mad Overlord #Wizards & Warriors #Wizards & Warriors III Kuros Visions of Power #Wolverine #Woody Poko #World Rally Championship #Wrath of the Black Manta #Wrecking Crew #'Wurm: Journey to the Center of the Earth' - DEFEATED BY ANON #'X-Men' '- DEFEATED BY ANON' #Xenophobe #'Xevious' - DEFEATED BY Ketsugo (Score 36190) #'Xexyz' '- DEFEATED BY Bacon-Man ' #Yo Noid #'Yoshi' - DEFEATED BY Anon (Score A:3245 B:6485) #Yoshi's Cookie #Youkai Club #Young Indiana Jones Chronicles #'Ys' - DEFEATED BY meaninglessnessness #Ys II Ancient Ys Vanished - The Final Chapter #'Ys III Wanderers from Ys' '- DEFEATED BY banshiryuu' #Zanac #'Zelda II The Adventures of Link' - DEFEATED BY Zelda2AolBro #Zen Intergalactic Ninja #'Zombie Hunter - DEFEATED BY ZOMBIE HUNTER' #Zombie Nation NES List 3.0